


Scamkkuno is Ruining My Life

by eavk



Series: Minecraft Moments [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DO NOT REPOST OR COPY TO ANOTHER SITE, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: Corpse walked over next to Sykkuno, “Is this girl bothering you, Sy?”“He’s the one bothering me!” Rae shrieked, “He’s trying to swindle me out of my money!”“Technically it’s my diamonds-”“Shut up, Sykkuno! I'm going all in, get your wallet ready!”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Minecraft Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035264
Comments: 26
Kudos: 900





	Scamkkuno is Ruining My Life

Leslie and Toast joined them at the casino while Ludwig issued Rae her own card to play. Toast had arrived alone by boat and hadn’t said a word. He was sitting crouched on the wall of the entrance overlooking everyone.

“Is Toast uh-”

“Don’t mind him, he’s our security guard.” Ludwig said.

“Oh, has there been a lot of break-ins?" Corpse asked.

“Yeah, burglaries, fights, people cheating the system, it gets pretty crazy here.”

Sykkuno led Rae to the machine. “Alright Rae, why don’t we strike a deal? If you win this game, all in, I’ll buy you dinner tonight.”

Rae sighed, unimpressed. “You’ve said these lies to me before, Sykkuno.”

“No, no, Rae, come on… you don’t trust me?”

“Fuck, no!” Rae walked away from the board.

“It’s free dinner, Rae, take it.” Leslie goaded.

“Rae look, I have my postmates app open right now, what would you like? A steak?”

Corpse grinned at the interaction. “Is this the famous Scamkkuno I’ve been hearing about?” He laughed as Rae started yelling at Sykkuno and surprisingly, he was playing along without a single stutter. “Ludwig man... what have you done to my sweet anime protagonist, Sykkuno?”

“I did nothing at all, this is all his own actions. If anything, _I’m_ the good guy running this casino.”

It looked like Sykkuno somehow appealed to Rae as the two went up to the Black Jack screen again and she put in a hundred diamonds.

“A hundred diamonds for a hundred gifted subs, right Sykkuno?”

“I didn’t say that exactly-”

“I saw you get gifted like, a million subs the other day, you can afford it!”

Corpse walked over next to Sykkuno, “Is this girl bothering you, Sy?”

“He’s the one bothering me!” Rae shrieked, “He’s trying to swindle me out of my money!”

“Technically it’s my diamonds-”

“Shut up, Sykkuno! I'm going all in, get your wallet ready!”

Rae hit the screen and ‘YOU WIN’ lit up on the board.

“Ha! Pay up, Sykkuno!”

“You see, I would… but you can’t even give gift subs on YouTube!” Sykkuno said.

“Then I guess you’ll just have to donate it directly to me then!”

The two continued to bicker. Corpse chuckled, “Sorry I’m ignoring you chat, the drama is just too-” Corpse looked to his left and saw Leslie inching backwards.

“Uh,” Corpse looked back to the group who were all still watching the exchange. He went up to Ludwig. “Hey, is that section supposed to be open to the public?” he gestured towards the front desk area.

“Intruder! Trespasser!” Ludwig shouted.

“Woah woah, back up, back up, what do you think you’re doing Leslie? Think you can sneak that past me?” Sykkuno said as he and Ludwig ran to the desk.

Leslie was going through the open chest filled with the casino’s stock of diamonds. “I’m not doing anything!” she squealed.

“Woah…” Corpse watched as Sykkuno and Ludwig crowded around Leslie. They looked like a good cop bad cop duo, and _Sykkuno_ was the bad one?

“You already owe me and Ludwig a hefty amount of diamonds with that gambling addiction of yours… and Edison isn’t here to bail you out, is he?” Sykkuno questioned. “Why don’t you put those back for me? Yeah, back into the chest, there you go.” Sykkuno’s tone was rolling like melted butter. Ludwig sounded like he was joking along but even he was laughing in surprise at Sykkuno’s sudden improv, but it all sounded like white noise to Corpse. 

Honestly, Corpse couldn’t even hear what Ludwig was saying if he tried, he was way too distracted. 

Corpse spoke to his chat, “ _Holy shit_ , wait, this is the most serious I’ve ever heard him... this is even more than when we played among us... Scamkkuno is, _fuck_ , he sounds-”

“Corpse?” Ludwig suddenly asked. Everyone was looking at him. 

“Oh what? I uh- wasn’t paying attention. Were you saying something?”

Toast jumped off the wall he was perched on, “ _You_ were the one saying something.”

“Were you, uh, supposed to be muted there, buddy?” Ludwig asked, amused. Rae and Leslie were cackling and shouting and Sykkuno went completely silent.

Ludwig inched over to Corpse, “What _does_ Sykkuno sound like, Corpse? Why don’t you finish your sentence, bud.”

“I- uhh. I was gonna say he sounds um- I was, I was talking to my _chat-_ ”

“Ohh, your chat, huh? Corpse, why don’t you drink some water? Your voice sounds a little _husky_ , like you’re a little _thirsty_.” Toast said and Corpse could practically see his grin. The girls were still screaming.

“You know what, that sounds like a good idea, I’ll just-” Corpse ran and jumped into the water by the entrance.

**Corpse_Husband** drowned. 

**Ash_On_Minecraft** : hey guys is the casino still open??

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i’m still recovering from today’s among us stream. i feel like i just found a river walking through a drought. 
> 
> so i didn’t fulfill corpse’s wish of getting cussed out by sykkuno, but i don’t think he’d actually be able to survive being on the receiving end of it… (ok, but honestly their interactions today just- oh my god. bless) also i finally learned how to italicize and bold and all that so now my words can be extra ~spicy~


End file.
